1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fishing-rod attachable spinning reels that wind fishing line about an axis paralleling the rod. In particular the invention relates to a rotor drive device for such spinning reels, which drives the spinning reel rotor in the reeling-in direction by the rotation of a handle rotatably supported on the reel unit, and which prevents the rotor from reversing in the line winding-out direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinning reels are generally fitted on fishing rods wherein the fishing line winds about an axis paralleling the rod. Such spinning reels have a reel unit with a handle, a rotor that is rotatably supported on the reel unit, a spool fitted on the reel unit movably in the axial direction and around which a fishing line guided by the rotor is wound.
The handle is disposed sideways, orthogonal to the spool axis. The rotor has first and second arms disposed opposite each other as though clasping the longitudinally disposed rotating shaft. A bail free to pivot via bail support members is provided on the distal ends of the arm components, and a line roller is provided at the distal end of one of the bail support members. When fishing line is reeled in, it is guided around the outer periphery of the spool by the bail and the line roller.
Drive mechanismsxe2x80x94a rotor drive mechanism for transmitting rotation of the handle to the rotor, and an oscillating mechanism for moving the spool back and forth in the longitudinal directionxe2x80x94are provided inside the reel unit. The rotor is non-rotatably fixed to the front end of the pinion gear.
The rotor drive device has a face gear that rotates in conjunction with the handle, and a pinion gear that is disposed along a longitudinal direction offset from the face gear and that meshes with the face gear. The pinion gear is unable to rotate with respect to the rotor, and when the handle is rotated, the pinion gear rotates via the face gear, causing the rotor to rotate.
With this sort of spinning reel, the rotor drive device is provided with a rotation check apparatus so that the rotor will not reverse in the line winding-out direction during casting or reeling.
Among spinning reels of this class, ones in which a cylindrical barrel is formed protruding from the front part of the reel unit are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application S62-80567 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H6-58348.
The spinning reel disclosed in the former publication has a pair of bearings that support the pinion gear inside the barrel. The pinion gear extends into the reel unit, and the inside of the barrel communicates with the inside of the reel unit.
The spinning reel disclosed in the latter publication has disposed inside the barrel a reversing check mechanism having a roller-type one-way clutch. The reversing check mechanism is fitted between the front part of the reel unit and the pinion gear, and prevents the reversal of the rotor by prohibiting the reverse rotation of the pinion gear. A rolling-contact bearing for rotatably supporting the pinion gear on the reel unit is fitted at the front part of the reel unit, and the rotation check apparatus is disposed forward of the rolling-contact bearing and in contact with the rolling-contact bearing.
The reversing check mechanism comprises a roller-type one-way clutch that is able to assume an operational position in which reversal is permitted and a non-operational position in which reversal is prohibited, and a switching mechanism for switching the one-way clutch between its operational position and non-operational position.
The one-way clutch has: an outer ring fitted non-rotatably to the barrel; an inner ring relatively rotatable with respect to the outer ring; a plurality of roller members disposed between the outer and inner rings and able to assume a dovetailing operational position between the rings and an idling non-operational position in between the rings; and an annular retaining piece that retains the rolling members circumferentially spaced apart, and that retains them at the front and rear ends. Screws threaded into the barrel axially immovably fit the outer ring on. The annular retaining piece is fitted permitting rotation on the inner ring.
The switching mechanism has a switching member that is rotatably coupled to the annular retaining piece forward of the outer ring and that switches the roller members between their operational and non-operational positions, and a switching lever for rotating the switching member. The switching member is rotatably fitted at one end to the annular retaining piece, and the other end extends radially. The switching lever engages the other end of the switching member on the outer peripheral side of the barrel, and passes from the engaged portion through the reel unit, protruding at the rear part of the reel unit.
With a conventional spinning reel having a thus structured reversing check mechanism, when the handle is rotated in the reeling-in direction, the pinion gear is also rotated in the reeling-in direction, causing the rotor to rotate in the reeling-in direction. Meanwhile, when the roller members are displaced to the operational position, reverse rotation of the pinion gear is prohibited even if the rotor is subjected to force in the reverse direction during casting or the like, and therefore reverse rotation of the rotor is prevented.
In the foregoing conventional configuration, if the fishing line is subjected to a strong tensile force due to a bite from a fish, a snag, or the like, the rotor is pulled axially forward, and is subjected to forward thrust force (axially directed force). When forward thrust acts on the rotor, the force is also transmitted to the rolling-contact bearing via the pinion gear. Since the one-way clutch is disposed in contact with the rolling-contact bearing, when forward thrust acts on the rolling-contact bearing, the forward thrust force also acts upon the one-way clutch.
When thrust force thus acts on the one-way clutch, the roller members of the one-way clutch are also subjected to thrust force, which requires roller-member dimensioning that takes the thrust force into account. At the same time is the concern that problems such as an uneven load acting on the rolling members will arise. Also, in order to restrict the movement of the one-way clutch in the axial direction, screws or the like to handle heavy loads must be utilized so as to withstand the thrust force.
An object of the present invention is a rotor drive device for a spinning reel wherein thrust force does not act on the one-way clutch.
Because a bearing supporting the pinion gear is provided inside the barrel in each of the conventional configurations discussed above, the rotational efficiency of the rotor tends to decline if liquid such as sea water should seep in from the barrel and corrode the bearing. Furthermore, since the barrel communicates with the inside of the reel unit, if liquid should seep from the barrel into the reel unit, the drive mechanismsxe2x80x94the oscillating mechanism and rotor drive mechanismxe2x80x94will corrode, further deteriorating rotational efficiency. In particular, in the latter conventional configuration, a roller-type one-way clutch is disposed in addition to the bearing inside the barrel, and if this clutch becomes corroded the rotational efficiency of the rotor will decline even further.
Furthermore, in the conventional spinning reel disclosed in the latter publication, because the switching mechanism switches the state of the reversing check mechanism forward of the outer ring, the switching member coupled to the annular retaining piece is positioned forward of the barrel. Positioning the rotating switching member forward of the barrel makes a structure in which waterproofing toward the front end of the barrel in the reel unit is difficult. Consequently, there is the danger of liquid seeping into the interior of the reel unit, including the barrel. Furthermore, since the switching lever passing through the reel unit is engaged with the switching member on the outside of the barrel, the portion of the switching lever that passes through must also be sealed, resulting in a complicated structure for waterproofing the reel unit.
Another object of the present invention is a spinning reel having a barrel wherein a simple structure enables infiltration of liquid from the barrel to be surely prevented.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to improve sealing of the one-way clutch of the reversing check mechanism in a spinning reel rotor drive device by restraining the reversing check mechanism against forward thrust to curb strain on the seal fitted into open front end of the barrel housing the reversing check mechanism.
In one aspect of the invention, a spinning reel rotor drive device in a spinning reel unit having a frontward barrel, a rotor drive device for line-reel-in driving the rotor in response to rotation of a handle rotatively supported on the reel unit, and for preventing reversing of the rotor in the line winding-out direction includes: a face gear for rotating in conjunction with rotation of the handle; a pinion gear disposed along a longitudinal direction offset from the face gear and non-rotatable with respect to the rotor, for meshing with the face gear; a bearing fitted to the barrel of the reel unit for rotatively supporting the pinion gear in the reel unit; and a reversing check mechanism having a roller-type one-way clutch provided in the barrel, for checking rotor reversal in the line wind-out direction.
In the rotor drive device rotating the handle in the line winding-in direction rotates the pinion gear via the face gear. Herein, because the one-way clutch of the reversing check mechanism permits rotation in the line winding-in direction, the rotor rotates in the line winding-in direction and fishing line is guided onto the spool, and is wound onto the spool. Meanwhile, tension due to a striking fish or the like acting on the rotor tends to reverse the rotor in the line reeling out direction, but since rotor reversal is prohibited by the reversing check mechanism, the rotor does not reverse. Because the reversing check mechanism of the one-way clutch and the bearing are disposed within the barrel, the one-way clutch and the bearing can be waterproofed by sealing only the open end of the barrel.
The rotor drive device for a spinning reel in another aspect of the invention is an apparatus which drives a rotor in the reeling direction according to the rotation of a handle rotatably supported on a reel unit, and which prevents the rotor from reversing in the line winding-out direction, comprising a face gear, a pinion gear, a bearing, a restriction means, and a rotation check mechanism. The face gear rotates in conjunction with the rotation of the handle. The pinion gear cannot rotate with respect to the rotor, is disposed in the longitudinal direction offset from the face gear, and meshes with the face gear. The bearing is fitted on the front portion of the reel unit in order to rotatably support the pinion gear on the reel unit. The restriction means is provided to the reel unit in order to restrict the forward movement of the bearing. The rotation check mechanism has a roller-type one-way clutch provided in front of the restriction means, for preventing the roller from reversing in the line winding-out direction.
With this rotor drive device, when the handle is rotated in the reeling direction, the pinion gear is rotated via the face gear. At this point the one-way clutch of the rotation check mechanism permits rotation in the reeling direction, so the rotor rotates in the reeling direction, and the fishing line is guided onto and wound around the spool. On the other hand, the rotor will not reverse in the line winding-out direction if subjected to a tensile force by the pull of a fish or the like because the rotation check mechanism prohibits the reverse rotation of the rotor. Accordingly, a forward thrust force is generated at the rotor. This thrust force is transmitted through the pinion gear to the bearing, and the forward thrust force then acts upon the bearing. Since the forward movement of the bearing is restricted by the restriction means, however, the thrust force acting upon the bearing is received by the restriction means, and is not transmitted forward from the bearing.
This means that even if the rotor is subjected to a forward thrust force, the thrust force will not act upon the one-way clutch of the rotation check mechanism provided ahead of the bearing.
The rotor drive device for a spinning reel in a further aspect is as set forth in the foregoing, and further wherein the bearing is a rolling bearing having an outer race fitted on the reel unit, an inner race disposed to the inner peripheral side of the outer race and fitted on the pinion gear, and a plurality of rolling elements disposed between the two rings, in contact with the two rings, and spaced apart in the circumferential direction, and the restriction means restricts the forward movement of the outer race. In this case, the forward thrust force is transmitted from the pinion gear to the inner race of the rolling bearing, and even if it is further transmitted through the rolling elements to the outer race, since the forward movement of the outer race is restricted by the restriction means, any thrust force acting upon the outer race will be received by the restriction means and will not be transmitted any further forward.
In yet another aspect the rotor drive device for a spinning reel of the invention is the apparatus as set forth above, yet further wherein the one-way clutch has an outer member that cannot rotate with respect to the reel unit, an inner member that is disposed on the inner peripheral side of the outer member and cannot rotate with respect to the pinion gear, a plurality of rolling members that are disposed between the outer and inner members and are able to assume an operational position in which they engage between the outer and inner members and a non-operational position in which they idle between the outer and inner members, and a cover member that is disposed non-rotatably in the axial direction with respect to the reel unit, is in contact with the front portion of the outer member, and covers the outer member and the rolling members. In this case, no forward thrust force acts upon the one-way clutch, so the thrust force does not need to be taken into account in designing the size of the rolling members, and problems such as an uneven load acting upon the rolling members are not encountered. Also, the overall movement of the one-way clutch in the axial direction can be restricted by providing a load-lightening retainer structure to the cover member, so there is no need for space in which to attach a screw or the like, allowing the overall apparatus to be more compact.
The rotor drive device in another aspect is the apparatus as set forth above, and further wherein the reel unit has at its front portion a barrel on which are formed a first cylindrical portion and a second cylindrical portion that is formed in a larger diameter than the first cylindrical portion and ahead of the first cylindrical portion, and that is open at its distal end, and the bearing is fitted to the first cylindrical portion, the one-way clutch is fitted to the second cylindrical portion, and the restriction means is a plate member fixed at the stepped portion formed at the boundary between the first cylindrical portion and second cylindrical portion. In this case, the bearing and the one-way clutch are housed in the two cylinders of the barrel, so the outer peripheral portions of these parts are not exposed to the outside. Accordingly, the overall rotor drive device can be easily given a waterproof structure merely by sealing with the cover member at the front portion of the one-way clutch. Furthermore, since forward thrust force does not come into winding, movement in the axial direction can be restricted with a simple structure such as a retaining member. This eliminates the need to take into account such possibilities as liquid leaking in through a screw hole, and allows the waterproof structure to be simplified.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, the spinning reel rotor drive device is as described above, yet additionally wherein the outer member is fitted non-rotatably on the second cylindrical portion, the inner member is incapable of relative rotation with respect to the outer member and has an axial length such that its ends protrude from the outer member, and the cover member is fitted on the second cylindrical portion toward the opening side from the outer member and such that it cannot rotate in the axial direction, and seals the gap between the outer peripheral surface of the inner member and the inner peripheral surface of the second cylindrical portion. In this case, since the inner member protrudes beyond the outer member, the overall rotor drive device, including the one-way clutch and bearing, can be sealed with a simple waterproof structure merely by sealing the gap between the outer peripheral surface of the inner member and the inner peripheral surface of the second cylindrical portion by means of a cover member that has a sealing function. Furthermore, since the inner member protrudes outward, the parts that make up the one-way clutch can be made into a single unit if the cover member is retained in the axial direction on the inner member side just during assembly or replacement. This facilitates the fitting of the one-way clutch to the second cylindrical portion.
The spinning reel rotor drive device in a still further aspect is the device as set forth in the foregoing, yet wherein an annular groove is formed in the inner peripheral surface on the opening side of the second cylindrical portion, and there is further provided an elastic retaining member fitted in the annular groove in order to retain the cover member by restricting its movement in the forward axial direction. In this case, the movement of the entire one-way clutch in the axial direction can be restricted by the retaining member, so the structure of the rotation check mechanism is simpler.
The spinning reel rotor drive device in accordance with the present invention in a further aspect is that set forth in the foregoing aspects, wherein at least part of the cover member is made from an elastic material having a lip component with a tapered cross section that comes into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the inner ring on the inner peripheral side. In this case, the tapered lip component is provided to the portion of the cover member that comes into contact with the inner member that rotates along with the pinion gear, so there is less contact resistance with the inner member, and the increase in rotational resistance of the rotor can be kept to a minimum even if a sealed structure is employed.
In another aspect the rotor drive device for a spinning reel of the invention is the apparatus as set forth above, yet further wherein the cover member has a reinforcing ring made of metal and in the form of a washer, and a sealing component made of an elastic material having a lip component on the inner peripheral side and formed so as to envelop the reinforcing ring. In this case, since the cover member is reinforced by the reinforcing ring, the rigidity of the cover member is higher, which increases the durability of the cover member, and the movement of the entire one-way clutch in the axial direction is also effectively suppressed by the cover member.
In still another aspect the rotor drive device for a spinning reel of the invention is the apparatus as set forth above, yet further wherein the inner member has a member fitting component to which is detachably fitted an assembly facilitating member for fixing the cover member on the inner member side. In this case, if the cover member is fixed to the inner member by fitting the assembly facilitating member to the member fitting component, the one-way clutch can be handled as a unit in assembly, simplifying the assembly work. This assembly facilitating member is removed once the assembly work is finished. The attachment and removal of the entire one-way clutch can also be simplified during replacement of the one-way clutch by pulling on the inner member after this assembly facilitating member has been attached.
In another aspect the rotor drive device for a spinning reel of the invention is the apparatus as set forth above, yet further wherein the cover member has an annular protrusion that protrudes at some point in the radial direction toward the rolling members and is in contact with the rolling members. In this case, the movement of the rolling members in the axial direction can be restricted, allowing the transmission efficiency of the one-way clutch to be increased and the generation of noise by movement in the axial direction to be suppressed.
In yet another aspect the rotor drive device for a spinning reel of the invention is the apparatus as set forth above, yet further wherein the rotor has a boss portion fitted non-rotatably front-endwise to the pinion gear. Therein, the outside member is fitted non-rotatably into the second cylindrical section; the inside member is rotatable relative to the outside member; and the cover member is axially immovably fitted into the second cylindrical section toward the open end thereof from the outside member. The cover member seals the gap between the inside member along its outer circumferential surface and the second cylindrical section along its inner circumferential surface.
In this case, since the cover member contacts the rotor, the outside member need not extend toward the open end more than the inside member, which shortens the axial dimension of the pone-way clutch.
In a still further another aspect the rotor drive device for a spinning reel of the invention is the apparatus as set forth above, yet further wherein the one-way clutch further has a support member that supports the plurality of rolling members spaced apart in the rotational direction between the outer member and the inner member, and a biasing member that biases the rolling members toward the operational position, and the rotation check mechanism further has an operating mechanism disposed sandwiching the outer member on the opposite side from the cover member in order to move the support member in the rotational direction and thereby move the plurality of rolling members between the operational position and the non-operational position. In this case, when the support member is moved by the operating mechanism and the rolling members are moved to the non-operational position, the reverse rotation of the rotor is permitted and movement to the operational position side is prohibited. Accordingly, the rotor can be easily reversed when the hanging length of the tackle is to be changed, or when the water depth of the tackle is to be changed, for instance.
A spinning reel in another aspect of the present invention is fitted on a fishing rod and winds fishing line around a first axis along the rod by the rotation of a handle, wherein this reel comprises a reel unit, a spool, an oscillating mechanism, a rotor, a rotor drive mechanism, and a sealing member. The reel unit is fitted on the fishing rod, and at the front thereof is formed a barrel open at the distal end. The spool is fitted on the reel unit movably in the first axis direction. The oscillating mechanism is a mechanism for longitudinally moving the spool by the rotation of the handle. The rotor is fitted on the reel unit rotatably around the first axis, and guides the fishing line onto the spool. The rotor drive mechanism is a mechanism for rotating the rotor by the rotation of the handle, having a pinion gear on which the rotor is non-rotatably fitted, which is supported on the reel unit rotatably around the first axis, and which is disposed so as to pass from inside the barrel into the inside of the reel unit. The sealing member seals the open end of the barrel.
With this spinning reel, the barrel is formed at the front part of the reel unit, and the pinion gear is rotatably supported inside this barrel and is disposed so as to pass through the inside of the reel unit. Because the open end of the barrel is sealed by the sealing member, the infiltration of liquid from the barrel is effectively prevented with a simple structure.
In another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein the barrel is disposed concentrically with the first axis. In this case, because the barrel is disposed concentrically with the rotational axis of the rotor, that is, with the pinion gear, the structure for waterproofing the open portion of the barrel is simpler.
In another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further comprising a reversing check mechanism having a roller-type one-way clutch that is fitted inside the barrel and is able to assume a reversible state in which the rotation of the rotor in the reeling direction is permitted and a non-reversible state in which this rotation is prohibited, and a switching handling portion that operates the one-way clutch from the rear of the inner periphery of the barrel and switches this clutch between the above two states. In this case, it is difficult for liquid to seep into the barrel, so it is less likely that the one-way clutch disposed inside the barrel will be corroded. Also, since the one-way clutch can be switched from the rear of the inner periphery of the barrel by means of the switching handling portion, the members that make up the switching handling portion do not protrude on the distal end side of the barrel. Also, there is no need for a member that passes through the reel unit to the outside in the radial direction from the outer peripheral surface of the barrel. Accordingly, the inside of the barrel can be sealed with a very simply shaped sealing member, and the reel unit can be effectively waterproofed with a simple structure, even if a one-way clutch is provided inside the barrel.
In another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein the one-way clutch has an outer member non-rotatably fitted around the inner peripheral surface of the barrel, an inner member that is disposed on the inner peripheral side of the outer member and is non-rotatable with respect to the pinion gear, and a plurality of rolling members that are disposed between the above two members and are able to assume an operational position in which they engage between the outer and inner members and a non-operational position in which they idle between the outer and inner members, and the sealing member is disposed non-rotatably in the axial direction with respect to the barrel, and covers the outer member and the rolling members by coming into contact with the front part of the outer member. In this case, the movement of the entire one-way clutch in the axial direction can be restricted by providing a retainer structure to the sealing member, and there is no need for space in which to attach with a screw or the like, allowing the overall apparatus to be more compact.
In yet another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein at least part of the sealing member is made from an elastic material having a lip component with a tapered cross section that comes into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the inner ring on the inner peripheral side. In this case, because a tapered lip is provided to that portion of the sealing member that comes into contact with the inner member that rotates along with the pinion gear, there is less contact resistance with the inner member, and increases in the rotational resistance of the rotor can be kept to a minimum even if a waterproof structure is employed.
In a still other aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein at least part of the sealing member is made from an elastic material having a lip component with a tapered cross section that comes into contact with the rotor on the inner peripheral side. In this case, because a tapered lip is provided to that portion of the sealing member that comes into contact with the rotor, there is less contact resistance with the rotor, and increases in the rotational resistance of the rotor can be kept to a minimum even if a sealed structure is employed.
In another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein the switching handling portion has a switching component that keeps the plurality of rolling members spaced apart in the peripheral direction and is disposed rotatably in the barrel and is able to move the rolling members as a group to the operational position and the non-operational position, a handling portion that is fitted on the reel unit pivotably around an axis parallel to the first axis, with one end protruding outside of the reel unit and the other end passing from inside the reel unit to the inner peripheral side of the barrel, and an actuator that is provided to the other end of the handling portion, engages the switching component on the inner peripheral side of the barrel, and rotates the switching component by the swinging of the handling portion. In this case, when one end of the handling portion is grasped and the handling portion is swung over, the actuator rotates the switching component and moves the rolling members between the operational position and non-operational position. Here, since the switching component is rotated via the actuator on the inner peripheral side of the barrel by the swinging of the handling portion, the state of the one-way clutch on inner peripheral side of the barrel can be effectively switched, and the reel unit, including the inside of the barrel, can be effectively waterproofed by a simple structure merely by sealing the opening at the distal end of the barrel with the sealing member.
In yet another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein one end of the handling portion is in the form of a lever protruding at the rear part of the reel unit. In this case, because the reversing check mechanism can be operated at the rear of the reel unit, it can be operated with the little finger of the hand holding the fishing rod, for example, without having to change hands.
In another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein one end of the handling portion is in the form of a lever protruding from the reel unit in a direction away from the fishing rod. In this case, because the reversing check mechanism can be operated at the lower part of the reel unit (the opposite side from the fishing rod), it can be operated with the little finger of the hand holding the fishing rod, for example, without having to change hands.
In still another aspect the spinning reel of the invention is the device as set forth above, yet further wherein the level winding mechanism has a threaded shaft disposed parallel to the first axis, having intersecting spiral grooves formed on its surface, and rotatably supported at its front end by the reel unit on the inner peripheral side of the barrel, a slider supported by the reel unit movably in the longitudinal direction, and engaging the spiral grooves, and a rotation transmission mechanism for transmitting the rotation of the pinion gear to the threaded shaft. In this case, because the front end of the threaded shaft is supported by the reel unit on the inner peripheral side of the barrel, and the open end of the barrel is sealed by the sealing member, liquid will not seep into the reel unit from the portion supporting the threaded shaft even if the support component of the threaded shaft is provided passing through the reel unit.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.